Legend of Zelda: the Goddess Era War
by Arkatex
Summary: Link is a simple traveler. Hylia is a goddess and is at war with Demise and the strangest part is, she needs him more than anything. This is my version of what happened the many years before Skyward Sword. Link/Hylia Read, review, favorite, and have some cake.


**This will be another project. I love the Legend of Zelda series and decided to make my own story about what happened during the Era of the Goddess Hylia (I have the Hyrule Historia, I KNOW MY SHIT NOW EVEN MORE THAN I DID BEFORE!) so without further ado, begin reading.**

In an era where no time had existed, no life, no power, no spirits, or beings existed, three goddesses came down from the heavens came went to a mass now known as Hyrule. This mass, without many of the key elements that are in the world today and without the balance, was in chaos. The three goddesses saw this and changed it. Din, the Goddess of Power, with her flame and strength, cultivated the earth and landscape. Nayru, the Goddess of Widom, poured her wisdom into the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, with her rich soul, created all life, let it be persons, plantation, fouls, and fish, to uphold the law which Nayru had placed.

The Goddesses looked at the new world and deemed it finished. They left and as they did so, they left the Triforce, and left it in the care of Hylia, along with the world. It is still unknown why they left the Triforce.

Years had passed after the goddess left, and in those years, the world knew peace. However a group of demons arose and with a time of darkness and war. At the head of them, Demise, the true entity of evil, and the start of a curse that will last for centuries. But that curse is another story for another time.

What they desired was the Triforce, the power of gods. This sparked the war between the goddess Hylia and her forces against Demise and his forces. This will be the tale we dive into.

This story begins with the goddess with her elven council.

* * *

"My lady, their forces are getting stronger, and so far we have lost every major battle, we need to use the Triforce!"

"No you fool, we will not use such a gift in a barbaric manner! Such is an insult to the gods a-"

"Barbaric manner?! We are at war and we are nearly out of options!"

"Even though you bring forth a good point Argus, not just any person can use it," Hylia said. "Not even I." This silenced everyone in the room. Argus tensed and only looked at her in disbelief. Hylia's long, flowing, blond hair covered her features. The garb she wore was a white dress with the symbol of a bird and the Triforce and it hugged her figure. She had an unearthly beauty that women envy. She sat at the head of the table where she and her council sat at, apparently deep in thought.

She thought of how many lives lost and what should be done. Even as a goddess, her powers were minuscule compared to her sisters. She had no clue what to do, nor what can she do.

"... Let us... take a break." Said Sam, the one who argued against Argus. Hylia nodded. She stood up and walked away to her quarters in the castle. She entered into her room and fell onto her bed. She did the one thing that no one saw or expected. She cried. Tears stained her pure face and her eyes became puffy.

"Please sisters," she cried in a soft voice. "Send help."

* * *

Link was hot. The temperature was awful. Beads of sweat slowly dropped down his face and landed on the sand.

"Damn deserts," Link muttered to himself. "Why do you have to be so hot?"

When Link had started his journey, he tied his best to avoid deserts. He wasn't fond of the sandy landscape or the heat of the sun constantly beating upon him. He especially didn't like the fact that there were no trees around. He loved forests having grown up near one.

"'Wear a cloak' they said.'It will protect you from the sun' they said" he continued to mutter. He walked over another sand dune as his brown cloak billowed behind him. His sword became heavy- or was it his shield?- and Link dragged his steps. As he walked over another dune, a forest soon came into view over the horizon. He thanked the goddesses and walked on.

After an hour or two, the ground became brown and soon grass started to appear. The Forrest seemed much closer now but then another obstacle came across his way. A giant lake soon came into his sight and he gave a low growl. How was he supposed to explore this land if he couldn't even get to it.

"Well, looks like I'm swimming." He sighed. He took of his cloak to reveal a green tunic with a brown belt and white pants. Under his green tunic was silver chain mail and under the chain mail was a white long sleeve shirt. On his arms were brown gauntlets and fingerless gloves. On his back was a *sword with a pale blue hilt and scabbard and also a **shield made with such perfection, it would not break. To top it all, a green, floppy cap.

He stepped into the water and felt the coolness of it. Shivers ran up his spine and he knew he was going to enjoy this swim. He started to wade through the water. He already enjoyed this more than the desert. Link soon just layer back and let the water current carry him. He liked the smell of the water. It was... crisp and fresh **(A/N how the hell do you describe the smell of clean fresh water!?) **and he enjoyed the sound of the waterfall- wait, what? Link raised his head and frantically looked around. To his right was a roaring waterfall. Link began to swim away but the current was too strong.

"Well... great." Link said as he closed his eyes for the drop.

* * *

Link wrung out the last of the water in his hat. He sulked as he felt his clothes cling to him. He was damp and waterlogged. He looked at his surroundings. A lush green forest surrounded him. Over the trees, he saw a giant tree that he hadn't even thought would exist. He walked into the forest unaware of the the pairs of eyes watching him.

Link came across a large circular stone structure. He spent some time what staring at it then moved on. A snap of twigs breaking sounded behind him. Link swiftly turned around. A figure tackled him to the ground and tied his hands then put a bag over his head. Link couldn't do anything as the person lifted him up and carried him away

"In the name of the goddess," the person said with a feminine voice. "You are under arrest for suspicion of spying."

***this is the Goddess Sword**

****this is the Hylian Shield**

**Well this will be a fun project. I got this idea after finishing Skyward Sword so has everyone else apparently. Just to clear, Link came from the east and headed to the west into Faron woods. I have no idea if there is a desert beyond the a waterfall but let's just say there is. Well review, favorite, and have some cake. See ya!**


End file.
